


The Lost Goddess

by Lynn_Forster



Series: The Crows' Heirs Trilogy [1]
Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Abuse, Blood and Violence, Deities, F/F, F/M, InventedFjerdanLegends, M/M, Next Generation, Post-Book 2: Crooked Kingdom, Post-Canon Fix-It, Sexual Harassment, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:23:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn_Forster/pseuds/Lynn_Forster
Summary: Twenty-two years after Crooked Kingdom, all the battles between Ravka and Fjerda seem to be just an old memory, especially thank to Matthias and Nina's work.Unfortunately, a corrupted and ambitious woman, Jorgia Durhan, takes the power in Fjerda with a coup d'etat, exiling the rightful king, keeping the princess as a hostage and restoring Fjerdan old traditions, including the Druskelle Order.The exiled king makes a secret deal with Nikolai, who suggests him the right person who can help him to regain his kingdom and save his daughter, a person who is as intelligent and cruel as the new Fjerdan dictator: Kaz Brekker, the king of Ketterdam criminality.With the promise of a huge compensation, Kaz accepts the mission and sails to Fjerda with his old team and... some new special members.One of them, Aenya, a twenty-year-old Heartrender, will discover a precious, supernatural help, who could represent a decisive advantage during their dangerous mission.WARNING: This story doesn't follow the events from Nikolai Series.
Relationships: Jesper Fahey/Wylan Van Eck, Kaz Brekker/Inej Ghafa, Matthias Helvar/Nina Zenik
Series: The Crows' Heirs Trilogy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657792
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1. AENYA

Aenya was waiting alone, in the dark. She was leaning against the grey wall of an old, abandoned house, her hands in her pockets, her tall, hooded figure hidden by the shadows.  
The streets were empty and silent, there was just one functioning streetlamp.  
Suddenly, she freed her hands and sharpened her own senses: small billows of her power flowed out of her body, crossing the street and reaching two distant, feeble heartbeats, who were slowly approaching her.  
She sighed in relief. They seemed to be fine, for now.  
_“You’d better be fine, Brekker”_ she thought. _“Both of you. Or I will kick your fucking, stoic ass ‘til Ravka.”_  
Finally, two dark figures in the distance. One of them was tall and sturdy, the other one walked with the help of a cane.  
Aenya came out from her hiding place, stretching her long fingers: she could feel their vital impulses, along with other four, or five extra heartbeats, just few miles behind them.  
She bit her lower lip.  
The two figures walked past the functioning streetlamp, revealing their own appearances for a brief moment: the taller one was a boy around sixteen or seventeen, with short blonde hair and an incredibly muscular physique; his companion was a limping man around forty, wrapped in a long, black coat.  
Aenya reached them, her lovely features hardened by a stern look: - I hope you got what you needed, Kaz.  
\- I got it – the older man replied.  
\- You’re followed.  
\- I know.  
\- Of course you know.  
The blonde boy cleared his voice, nervously: - So… what do you mean to do?  
Kaz Brekker curved his own lips into a quirk smile. His eyes were black and cold as death, his features were sharp as the beak of a crow.  
\- Just keep walking. This way.  
Aenya shook her head, then she followed the king of criminals, letting her hood to fall down on her shoulders. She straightened her long, brown hair with her hands, then she smiled at the younger boy, touching his strong, bare arm gently.  
\- Are you okay, Klaus? – she whispered.  
Klaus nodded, his lips a plane line. His right eye was ice blue, the same color of hers, while the left one was green. He was wearing a dark cloak too, which made him look even bigger.  
Aenya took his huge hand, interlacing their fingers: - You can’t to lie to me, little brother, you know.  
\- You’re speaking Ravkian, right now – Kaz interrupted them. - Are you telling each other secrets?  
The young woman narrowed her blue eyes: - Not your business, Brekker. Nothing you should…  
She stopped, staring at the old building which rose from the ground on her right. Her eyes widened: - The obituary??? You got to be kidding…  
\- Hush. Our friends should be here by moments.  
Klaus started trembling, letting Aenya’s hands to cross his arms. He seemed to be trying to appear smaller than he was.  
\- They’re just five! – Aenya growled. – I can defeat them easily! I won’t let you to…  
\- They were just five, when they started following us. Check again.  
The female Grisha raised her hands, counting the heartbeats she could perceive, one by one. Her lips trembled.  
\- Forty.  
Kaz grinned, approaching the door of the obituary: - Our friendly merchant, Mr Burke, has a nice number of minions. And he desperately wants back the little secret I stole from him tonight. I can ruin him forever, with a simple piece of paper that now lies into my pocket. Oh, look: our guests are coming.  
Aenya snorted, placing herself slightly ahead of the leader of the Dregs and preparing to face their enemies with her hands raised. Klaus placed by her side, a worried expression on his kind face.  
They could both hear the voices of their enemies, by now. They were approaching rapidly, from several different directions.  
The older man straightened-up his own back, both his hands on the crow head-shaped knob of his cane: - Klaus.  
The teenager shivered: - Is… is it necessary?  
\- It is.  
\- No! – Aenya shouted. – It isn’t necessary! Klaus, you don’t have to do that, if you don’t want to!  
\- We’re going to be surrounded, then - Kaz replied. – And overpowered.  
\- I can fucking handle this! – she yelled in anger. – We faced worse situations, we can both defeat them , Kaz, without forcing Klaus to do that thing!  
\- Forty armed men. I think you’re overvaluing our possibilities, Aenya.  
\- Okay, I’ll do that! – Klaus shouted, interrupting their discussion. He closed his eyes, with a painful expression, then he slowly raised his large hands.  
\- Klaus…  
Aenya took a step behind, staring at her brother with a sad glance.  
Burke’s men had just reached the opposite side of the road. She could see their dark figures, their shadows stretching on the cement. She could feel the blood flowing into their veins.  
\- You cannot escape, Brekker! – one of them shouted. – We will kill you and the boy, we will bring back the document you stole from our boss and then we’ll give him your beautiful Grisha whore for present!  
Aenya started closing the man’s throat, when a loud thud from the door of the obituary made her wincing, along with Burke’s men.  
\- What was that? – some of them cried.  
A second thud. A third one.  
Kaz placed his hand on the handle, pulling it down in a stolid manner. The door opened slowly.  
A pale, limping figure went out of the structure, followed by a small crowd of similar beings, who aligned in front of the trio, like an odd, creepy shield.  
Twelve fresh corpses ready to fight for their lord and commander.  
A sweat drop slipped along Klaus’ forehead. The boy’s eyes were wet, his lips still trembling.  
Aenya desperately wanted to help him, altering his brain functions to calm him, but their enemies’ astonishment wouldn’t have last forever. Some of them were already pulling out their weapons, aiming to their macabre defenders.  
She immediately started to use her powers, breaking some necks, while Kaz pulled out a gun, shooting one of Burke’s men in his head.  
Klaus took a deep breath, then, he ordered his macabre puppets: - Kill them all.  
His voice was low and broken, he was clearly trying not to cry.  
Their opponents were obviously unaware of Klaus’ magical abilities, since they tried to fight shooting at the corpses, wasting bullets.  
The zombies, filled with bullets into their pale, cold bodies, slowly reached their targets, ripping guns and rifles out of their hands and mauling them.  
\- Nice job, Klaus – said Kaz. – Do the next step, now.  
Klaus swallowed hardly, his cheeks wet with tears. Aenya sent Kaz a mental curse, swearing to make him pay.  
Soon, the corpses of Burke’s deceased men started moving too, stood up and began attacking their own living mates.  
\- We should let Klaus’ soldiers have some fun – Kaz suggested, lowering his gun. – They will do the rest of the work for us.  
\- Fuck you! – Aenya hissed, enhancing her powers to kill the largest number of men she could in a few time. The last thing she wanted was to made Klaus’ sufferings last longer.  
Finally, the last of Burke’s men fell and the silence of the night surrounded them again.  
Klaus fell to his knees, sobbing and trembling. His twelve puppets left the battlefield, walking back to the obituary like nothing had happened. The others just fell to the ground, like ragged dolls.  
Aenya could see the last of the twelve had his head severely sliced in the left side, splitting his white eye in two.  
She made a disgusted hiss, then she ran to her brother, kneeling next to him and placing a hand on his chest. She was a bit tired, but she was still fully able to give Klaus some relief.  
His shoulders slowly stopped jolting, his breathing regularized.  
\- It’s okay – she murmured, drying his tears with a strip of her cloak. – It’s over now.  
\- You’re not helping him, Aenya.  
Kaz’s voice was cold, emotionless as usual. Rage filled Aenya’s chest, who stood up and stretched her hand, reaching the damaged nerves of Kaz’s leg.  
She wanted to hurt him. She wanted him to feel an unbearable pain. He deserved it.  
The man moaned, frantically leaning on his cane. He clenched his teeth, hissing like an injured snake, but he didn’t scream nor plead her to stop.  
He fixed his cold, dark eyes into hers instead, daring her to keep on, to make him suffer even more.  
Suddenly, Klaus’ large hands caught hers: - Aeny, please… stop.  
\- He deserves it! – she spitted, angrily. – He is a fucking cynical bastard! He cannot treat you like this, forcing you to…  
\- To use his own powers? – the man interrupted her. – To let him practice with his extraordinary abilities? He shouldn’t be afraid of it. I am helping him more than you and your family do.  
\- THAT’S NOT YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS!  
If her hands weren’t blocked by Klaus, she would have permanently damaged Brekker’s brain, turning him into a living vegetable.  
\- You don’t know what Klaus feels every day! You don’t know how hard is to be him, you don’t know the price of his powers!  
\- I know Klaus’ potential. And I know how to turn weakness into strength. It’s enough for me. The discussion is over. Let’s go back to Van Eck’s mansion, now.

The tip of Kaz’s cane ticked on the driveway of the giant manor. His steps were heavier than usual, his limped leg almost dragged on the ground.  
Aenya knew it was her fault. She had noticed the difficulties he had, walking to the boat they left in a quiet canal near to the obituary, she saw when his face was distorted in a grimace of pain, even though he tried to hide it, while he was getting on the small boat, reluctantly accepting Klaus’ help.  
Her powers hurt him more than he could admit.  
_“I shouldn’t feel guilty”_ she thought, caressing her brother’s arm.  
She was sure Kaz did everything on purpose: he could easily steal Burke’s precious document without being noticed, he was Kaz Brekker, Dirtyhands, the leader of the Dregs, the king of Ketterdam criminality. He obviously made Burke’s men aware of his presence, letting them to follow him so Klaus would have been forced to use his powers.  
He wanted to ruin Burke, he wanted to eliminate his minions, he wanted Klaus to use his abilities against his own will: he got all his desires fulfilled, as usual.  
He was a cruel, selfish, insensitive bastard. He totally deserved that pain.  
She had no reasons to feel compassion. But she couldn’t help but stretch her fingers, releasing Grisha magic to flow ‘til his aching leg.  
Kaz stopped, turning around and looking back, meeting her eyes. He was probably going to tell her he didn’t need her fucking help, when the door opened and a huge, muscular man came out, his lips curved into a small smile.  
He looked like an older and slightly larger version of Klaus, his long, curly, blonde hair were tied into a bun, his cheeks covered with a short beard.  
\- You’re back, then – he said. – There are some news for you, _Demjin_. You’d better go to see what’s happening into the living room.  
\- I hope it will be worth of my time – Brekker replied.  
\- Inej’s back. And she’s not alone.  
Hearing Inej’s name, Kaz immediately changed his annoyed expression, limping fast into Van Eck’s house.  
The blonde man turned his blue eyes to the siblings: his smile widened, while he run to them. He took both into his strong arms, holding them close.  
\- I was so worried for you – he murmured, kissing their heads and cheeks more than once. – You took a longer time to come back.  
\- We had… a little inconvenience, dad – Aenya replied.  
Klaus shuddered, biting his own lips.  
\- Klaus? Are you okay, love? What has happened?  
The teenager rested his forehead on his father’s shoulder: - I… I had to do that… I had to use my powers, papa… and their ghosts… their ghosts are…  
Matthias Helvar held his son closer, caressing his nape: - I am so sorry, love. You should have some rest, Wylan will make you something good to drink.  
Klaus nodded, sniffling and drying his eyes.  
Aenys touched his shoulder, using her powers again to heal his emotions. She knew it would have been just a temporary relief: Klaus’ powers were even darker and more complicated than their mother’s, he paid a salty cost every day, since he hadn’t just to deal with inanimate matter, he also shared a heavy, dangerous connection with another world, a dark world that living beings, except for him, didn’t experience, nor feel, nor understand.  
She could have never been able to fully heal him. No one could.

The huge living room was probably one of Aenya’s favorite rooms in uncle Wylan’s house. The cream colored walls were filled with ancient portraits; a large, exotic carpet, set in front of the fireplace, was surrounded by two big sofas and three comfortable armchairs.  
There were also a long dining table and an elegant library.  
Aenya walked in, frowning a bit when she noticed the room was more crowded than usual: Kaz was sitting at the dining table, along with five other persons: a tiny Suli woman sat next to him, her hand gently placed on his forearm, over the sleeve of his grey shirt; there were also a tall, Zemeni man, dressed in a green and violet suit; a slim redhead man, slightly younger than the others, who wore a pair of glasses, his nose and cheek filled with freckles, his hand holding the Zemeni’s one; a beautiful dark-haired woman, with a tall and curvaceous figure, and an elderly, stocky man with long, grey hair and a scruffy beard, who seemed to have just suffered the consequences of a long and dangerous voyage.  
The buxom woman widened her green eyes when she saw the two siblings and immediately stood up, interrupting the conversation she was having with her companions.  
\- Hi, mum – Aenya said, while the older Grisha hugged her, placing a kiss on her straight nose.  
When she greeted Klaus, Nina frowned a bit, caressing her son’s cheek: - What’s the matter, darling? You look exhausted…  
\- I… I need some rest – the boy murmured, keeping his eyes down. – And… if uncle Wylan could…  
\- Oh, yes! Yes, my dear! – the ginger man said, standing up. – I’ll make you the infuse you like.  
While Wylan stepped away with Klaus, taking him to the kitchen, Matthias put a hand on his daughter’s shoulder, inviting her to take a seat.  
Aenya sat near to uncle Jesper, the Zemeni man, who winked at her; she smiled at aunt Inej, then she focused on the older man’s face, frowning. She was sure she had already met him, but she couldn’t remember when, nor where.  
He smiled, guessing her thoughts with a single glance: - You were much younger when we met. And I didn’t look like a miserable castaway.  
His voice… yes, she remembered his voice. His Kerch was good, despite his strong Fjerdan accent…  
Suddenly, she could see a noble, wise personality trough his bright blue eyes, a familiar face under the shaggy beard.  
\- King Steffen!  
The man nodded, a gentle expression on his face.  
\- Can you believe it, Aeny? – said Jesper, with a smile. – The king of Fjerda himself is sitting at your uncles’ dining table!  
\- And this isn’t good – Kaz interrupted him. – Since that means…  
\- … things are worse than we thought – said Matthias, ending the criminal king’s sentence.  
King Steffen sighed: - I must correct Mr Fahey’s claim: I am the former king of Fjerda…  
\- No, you’re still the rightful king – the Zemeni insisted. – Your people know that.  
Aenya widened her blue eyes: - So… it’s all true… the Fjerda government had fallen… and now…  
\- And now, Jorgia Durhan sits on the throne. – Nina said. – And everything me and Matthias worked for is… is just…  
Her husband placed a hand on her back, caressing it, and he kissed her temple.  
King Steffen shook his head, a painful expression on his face: - Jorgia is clever and cruel. A terrifying combination. She set a trap and we fell into it. And now she sits on the throne, willing to go back to Fjerda’s old traditions. She has already interrupted any kind of communication with Ravka and restored the Druskelle Army. And she…  
He paused, sobbing: - She has my daughter…  
\- We must do something – Aenya stated. – We cannot let her destroy my parents’ work and ruin Fjerda!  
\- We’re talking about the deposition of a tyrant – Kaz interrupted her. – It’s not like robbing from a stupid merchant or freeing a prisoner from a maximum security prison. And, to be honest, I don’t know why did Your Majesty ask for my help…  
\- If you want to defeat a cruel but intelligent person like Jorgia Durhan, you’ll need someone who’s cruel and intelligent as well – Inej grinned, giving a gentle touch on his gloved hand. - It will be a good affair, Kaz. When he was exiled, Steffen went to Ravka and he made a deal with Nikolai. Their reigns are both suffering for Jorgia’s political decisions. We’ll receive a good compensation, should we succeed.  
\- You will! – King Steffen swore. – On my honor!  
\- Tell me about the deal and the compensation, then – Kaz said, showing a sudden interest.  
Before Steffen could answer, a shrill, female voice made everyone look back at the room entrance.  
\- Mum! Dad!  
A young, blonde girl, in her early teens, walked in, a confident and cunning expression on her round face. She was taller than the other girls of her same age and her plump body had already started to develop.  
\- The boy has started to fidget in his sleep again and… Aeny! When did you arrive?  
Aenya smiled at her little sister: - About some minutes ago, Elle. Klaus’s with uncle Wylan in the kitchen. What were you talking about? Which boy?  
Nina placed her hand on her older daughter’s one, while Noëlle reached Matthias’ seat, sitting on her father’s lap.  
\- King Steffen has been helped by a boy, when he was exiled. – explained the beautiful Grisha. – They went to Ravka together, then, Inej took both of them here, on her ship. But Jorgia sent someone to spy Steffen’s movements and, when the Wraith sailed, she tried to intercept it. They have been attacked and the boy got hurt.  
\- He’s resting upstairs, right now, Lian is taking care of him – Jesper added. – His wounds aren’t lethal, but we’re afraid that most of his sufferings are not physical…  
\- Can I see him? – Aenya asked.  
Jesper nodded: - Maybe you’ll be able to help him a bit. He’s in the White Room.


	2. Chapter 2. SERGEJ

He was used to bad dreams.  
Almost every night, since he was a child, Sergej had been welcomed by a world made of fear and nightmares. Sometimes, that world wrapped him tight, like the coils of a snake, and it chocked him slowly, until he woke up, almost breathless, his cheeks wet with tears.  
And then, he always cried, he cried silently, because nightmares had failed to kill him again. Because he’d rather got lost forever in that dark and terrifying world, than been trapped in a reality that was even more cruel.  
That night, he was facing his mother again: she had long, hooked fingers, who caught his neck, starting to tighten. Her figure was made of dark ice splinters, while her hair were green, cold flames.  
She insulted him, hurt him, chocked him.  
_“Please”_ he thought. _“Please, kill me. You’re less scary than her. Please, save me. I don’t want to see them again.”  
_Suddenly, a curious feeling started to rise into his chest, a small glimmer of light that spread rapidly into his soul.  
His mother’s distorted projection disappeared, along with the shadows of the nightmare kingdom.  
_“What is this? Why am I feeling so… what are this feelings?”  
_Relief. Quiet. Peace.  
For a while, Sergej felt scared by these new sensations. He knew pain and sorrow too much well, but he had little experience with that kind of emotions…  
He woke up, screaming. Two gentle hands placed at the sides of his face and fear vanished quickly.  
Everything around him was hazy and out of focus. He could barely distinguish two human figures who were bending over him.  
\- It’s okay – a female voice murmured in Fjerdan. – Don’t panic. You’re safe.  
Sergej moaned, blinking nervously. He made a great effort to open his mouth and try to articulate properly few, simple words: - M-My…  
His hands raised, frantically gesticulating: - My gl-glasses… p-pl… please…  
The kind, female hands left his cheeks, then, he felted the familiar touch of the earpieces of his glasses on his skin. A pair of thick lenses approached his eyes, until shapes and colors around him became clear and defined.  
A face, the first thing he saw. Lovely, feminine features.  
She was a girl about his age, the one who spoke him, he guessed. Her accent was good and there was something typical of Fjerdan people in her bright blue eyes, but he understood, somehow, she wasn’t one of his compatriots, not fully, at least.  
She had long, brown hair and a small, straight nose.  
Behind her, there was a Shu girl, who was probably about three or four years younger.  
\- Hello, then – the older girl said, speaking Kerch this time. – Do you feel better?  
\- Uhm…  
Sergej looked around, trying to catch as many details as he could from the room he was bedded. Almost everything was white: the walls, the snowy landscapes on the paintings, the large chandelier over his bed, the furniture…  
He’d never seen a room like that: someone had probably taken him there while he was unconscious.  
\- I… I f-feel a bit b-bet… better… - he answered. He didn’t know why, but the wound on his forearm didn’t hurt anymore, nor his broken ribs. And even the dark burden on his chest seemed to be gone.  
– W-Where am I?  
\- You’re in my parents’ house – the young Shu said, leaning over her friend’s shoulder to look at him better. – If I may ask, do you always stutter like this?  
Sergej immediately blushed, looking away, his glance filled with guilt and shame: - I-I am s-sorry… I co-couldn’t help b-but…  
\- Hey, don’t worry, that’s not a problem – said the woman with blue eyes. – Lian didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable. She was just curious about it. By the way, my name is Aenya.  
\- M-my name is Ser-Sergej… Sergej Ha-Hagen… cou-could you p-p-please hel-help me t-to sit?  
He spat a bit when he stammered the word “please” and he blushed again, but the two girls didn’t seem to notice it.  
Aenya helped him to get up with his back, while Lian fixed his pillow, so he could lean back in a sitting position.  
He took a pensive glance to the bandages wrapped around his left forearm, then he fingered his own side: - I f-feel m-much better…  
His eyes met Aenya’s: - D-Did… did you…  
The girl smiled: - Yes. I tried to fix the damages as much as I could and make it less painful.  
-A _d-drusje_ , then – he said. – You’re a Cor-Cor… Cor…  
Djel, that was so frustrating, why did Grisha people have those long names, filled with consonants, so hard for him to pronounce?  
He almost heard his mother’s voice, yelling at him to list all the Grisha types without stuttering like an idiot, or she would have beat him unconscious and close him into the basement until the next day, with no food.  
\- Cor-po-ral-ki – he finally spelled, with a huge struggle. He felt a bit grateful to the young women for letting him finish the sentence by himself.  
Aenya nodded: - Yes, I’m a Heartrender. A Healer would have probably done a better job, but…  
\- T-Thank you – he spat. He tried to say something else, but his attention was soon drawn to a weird sound, coming from the hall outside his room.  
_Tump. Tump. Tump.  
_The boy frowned: - D-do you hear t-this?  
The dull ticking of a cane hitting the floor was approaching slowly. Lian let a small laugh out.  
\- It’s just my uncle Kaz.  
\- Y-Your uncle?  
\- He is pure evil – Aenya echoed, grinning when the young Fjerdan widened his eyes. – Don’t worry, I’ll protect you.  
The ticking stopped. A man of average height, dressed in black and grey, appeared on the threshold of the door; he entered the room, a cold, stoic glance on his dark eyes.  
Sergej started wondering if Aenya’s words about him weren’t just a joke: there was something scary in his lean appearance.  
He stopped a few inches from his bed, placing both his gloved hands on the knob of the cane.  
\- Sergej Hagen – he said, his voice plain, emotionless. – Such a honor to meet someone like you.  
The boy shivered: - S-Someone like m-me, sir?  
Lian shook her head, raising her eyes to the ceiling, while Aenya gave him an annoyed glance.  
\- Let him alone, Kaz. No time for your evil plans, now.  
\- Do you know who is he? – asked the man, quietly.  
\- Yes! He is Sergej, he is hurt and he needs to rest. This is enough for me, for now.  
Kaz lips curved in an evil grin. Sergej thought he looked like the villain of a tale his grandmother told him when he was a child.  
\- Why do you have to be such an annoying copy of your father? – Kaz snorted, shaking his head. – He is Jorgia Durhan’s younger son.  
\- WHAT? – Lian shouted, making the young Fjerdan wincing.  
Aenya widened her blue eyes: - Jorgia Durhan’s son… - she murmured.  
\- Can you confirm this, Hagen? – the older man asked coldly.  
Sergej nodded: - Co-correct, sir. B-but please… pl-please, don’t t-take me b-back to her… p-please, k-ki-kill me instead… d-do whatever you w-want but…  
\- You’d rather get killed than go back to your family? – Aenya asked, a shocked expression on her beautiful face.  
The boy nodded, while Lian placed a hand on his shoulder. – P-please…  
\- We don’t need to bring you back to your mother – Kaz replied. – But you will be a good hostage.  
\- I am s-sorry, sir, bu-but I’m afraid it w-wou… wouldn’t work…  
The man’s cold eyes fixed into his, making him freezing: - How can you say that?  
Sergej sighed: - M-My family ha-hates me. T-They say I am a… a… a shame. They had p-probably noticed m-my absence wh-when t-they looked for m-me to b-be… beat me…  
\- Do they really beat you? – Aenya shouted, horrified.  
Kaz snorted, raising his eyes to the ceiling: - Oh, nice, he is useless, then.  
He limped away, visibly annoyed. Aenya gave him a disgusted glance, while Lian tried to reassure their guest.  
\- Don’t take him seriously. My uncle always thinks in economic terms, even when he has to deal with people. He is less horrible than he seems.  
\- I wouldn’t say it louder – Aenya growled, taking Sergej’s hands in hers. – But she’s right, don’t pay much attention to him. Tell me, instead, if you want: were you having a nightmare about your family, some moments ago?  
The Fjerdan boy sighed: - Y-Yes. They… t-they hate me be-because I…  
\- Stutter? – Lian asked.  
\- I st-stutter… I wear g-glasses… and I ha-hate f-fighting... t-they say I’m w-weak…  
\- That’s disgusting! – the Grisha hissed, angrily. – They cannot be called a family! Don’t worry, Sergej – she held his hands closer. – We will stop your mother and we’ll punish her and everyone who hurt you, I swear!  
The young man lowered his glance, but let out a little smile: - I-I hope so…  
  
  
  
Sergej couldn’t sleep anymore, that night. Thousands thoughts crowded his head, while he was turning over in his bed, unable to find a comfortable position.  
Aenya and Lian told him they would have sailed to Fjerda in two days. The Shu girl also offered him the possibility to be hosted there, in her house, instead of going back to the land that only gave him great sufferings.  
What a magnificent temptation… he would have never seen his family again, they wouldn’t have hurt him anymore.  
But he couldn’t leave King Steffen: the night the sovereign was exiled, Sergej promised him to be by his side. He was in debt with that man and now he finally had the opportunity to show him all his gratitude.  
In early morning, he eventually decided to get up and go to explore Lian’s huge house.  
_“I just hope I won’t get lost”_ he thought, going downstairs. _“This manor is like a labyrinth…”  
_He walked along several halls, occasionally peeking inside rooms with open doors.  
When he reached what he thought it was the ground floor, he heard some voices coming from an open room at end of the hall. He decided it would have been better to join those people, maybe King Steffen, or Captain Ghafa, or the kind girls who had taken care of him were there.  
He was going to walk past the umpteenth open door, when, suddenly, he froze, taking a quick step behind. Had he just seen…  
He carefully peeked from the doorway. His grey eyes widened under the thick lenses of his glasses: there were two people inside the room, a man and a woman, both around forty.  
The man was obviously a Fjerdan like him, he was blonde, tall and muscular, while the woman had long dark hair and a generous physique: she was sitting on a table, her legs around her partner’s waist, and they were kissing passionately, in a way Sergej had never seen before.  
Fjerdan people were still reluctant to show physical affection, even though Steffen’s reign was slowly leading their nation to be more open minded. It was hard to change a kind of mentality that had lasted for centuries.  
His cheeks become bright red: Sergej ran away, hoping they hadn’t seen him.  
The situation was fairly better in the room at the end of the hall, which revealed to be a huge library: people inside were sitting on small armchairs, placed on a curious, round carpet, and they were talking. Just talking.  
Sergej sighed in relief and cleared his throat, making them aware of his presence: there were King Steffen, Aenya, Lian and two men he didn’t recognize. One of them was a Zemeni, who was wearing a bright blue vest; the other one was an elegant, redhead gentleman, who wore a pair of glasses and a grey-green suit.  
\- Go-good morning…  
King Steffen gave him a bright smile: - Sergej! Come in, sonny, how do you feel?  
\- B-better, thanks Y-Your Majesty…  
The Zemeni raised one of his dark eyebrows: - You sure? Your face seems a bit… purple?  
\- Oh, I-I…  
The scene he’d just seen was stuck into his mind. He felt his cheeks on fire.  
\- I d-didn’t want t-to of-offend… I j-just saw them… k-ki… kissing, and…  
The three men and the girls frowned, then, Aenya let a small laugh out: - Oh, you’d probably seen my parents. Don’t worry, you’ll get used to this.  
\- Just hope you’ll never have to sleep in a room next to their – said the Zemeni, standing up and greeting him. – Hello, I’m Jesper.  
\- My dad – echoed Lian, pointing then her finger at the redhead gentleman. – And my dad.  
\- Wylan Van Eck – he smiled. – Glad we can meet properly, now.  
\- You were unconscious the first time we met – Jesper explained. – Please, take a seat. I bet you’re hungry.  
\- Uhm, w-well…  
Sergej sat on the armchair next to Aenya’s: - I d-don’t want t-to di-disturb…  
\- Oh, don’t be silly! – Lian scolded him. – I’ll take you something to eat, we’re definitely not out of food. Do you prefer tea or coffee?  
Sergej lowered his eyes to the floor: - T-tea… thank you…  
The pretty Shu girl gamboled out of the library, humming a song Sergej knew well.  
\- _Q-Quiet Ra-Rainfalls_ – he murmured, with a smile.  
\- Correct – Wylan said. – I bet you’re into music, this song isn’t very popular, but you immediately recognized it.  
Sergej blushed: - A… a bit…  
\- He’s one of the greatest violinists ever – Steffen stated. – He has been part of my court musicians since he was a child.  
\- Brilliant! Would you play violin for me, later?  
Sergej nodded, swallowing hard. He wasn’t used to feel interesting and appreciated, out of King Steffen’s orchestra.  
He could almost hear his mother’s voice: _“I bore my children to be soldiers, not pansy musicians!”  
_Aenya probably noticed his discomfort, so she touched him gently on his shoulder, releasing her Grisha powers to chill his emotions.  
His mother would have probably killed him, should she know he let a _drusje_ to take care of him.  
\- Are you sure you want to follow us to Fjerda? – she asked.  
The boy sighed: - I-I am. It’s m-my du-duty. I’ll help m-my king and m-my homeland. And m-maybe my si-sib… siblings… they… they’re not b-bad… they’re j-just victims of o-our mo-mother… l-like me… but in a di-dif… different way…  
\- King Steffen told us Jorgia Durhan enlists boys and girls in the Druskelle Order – Jesper said. – And she encourages girls to be even more cruel and fierce than their male companions…  
Sergej’s lips curved down, while he nodded, a sad expression on his face. He thought to his sister’s glance, her grey eyes filled with hate and anger, while she beat him, under her mother’s encouragements.  
\- I… I w-want you help y-you to s-stop m-my mother.  
He wasn’t sure he was still in time to save his siblings, his sister in particular, but maybe he could prevent his mother from poisoning other young Fjerdans’ hearts, ruining them forever.  
He would have sailed to Fjerda with Steffen and Kaz Brekker’s group and he would have fought with them at every cost. **  
  
  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Author’s Corner: Here’s the second chapter, where I introduced the male main character (speaking of the OCs, Kaz and his Crows are still the protagonists as well).  
> I hope this “passage chapter” hadn’t been boring, I promise the next will be more interesting. And of course, the Crows will have more “screen time”.  
> I also hope you didn’t find grammar mistakes.  
> Thank you who read this story, hope you’ll keep following me.
> 
> Lynn


	3. Chapter 3. AENYA AND KLAUS

\- AENYA -  
  
  
  
The sea was dark and quiet, that night.  
Aenya leaned her elbows on the railing, staring at the black waves that gently caressed the side of the ship. She wondered which kind of creatures were swimming under them, into the depths.  
A gentle touch on her shoulder.  
\- I love moments like this – Inej murmured, sitting on the railing, her long, dark hair gently ruffled by the wind. – Quiet nights on the sea. The ideal situation to have a conversation with my Saints, thanking them for their blessings.  
\- Is Kaz one of these blessings?  
The Suli captain let a small laugh out: - Some kind of. Are you still mad at him?  
\- I am always mad at him – Aenya replied. – He seems to do his best to annoy me day by day. I mean… I know him, I know he simply acts to gain a profit from everything, but…  
\- You’re sensitive and empathetic, like your parents. Like your father, in particular. – she placed a hand on the left side of her chest, above her breasts. – You got a big heart and give voice to your feelings. Kaz is not able to do that. He has great difficulties to let his feelings speak, so he just let his mind to do that.  
\- I honestly don’t know how can you stand him. I mean… you’re sensitive and empathetic too…  
Inej smiled, her tiny hand moved from the girl’s chest to her cheek: - I’ve learnt to balance heart and mind. And, in over twenty years, I had the opportunity to explore every, or almost every, side of Kaz Brekker’s soul.  
Aenya lowered her glance: - I would like to be like you, aunt Inej.  
\- Short and with no curves? – the woman joked.  
\- You’re so wise, and calm and… you’re always able to find a positive side in everything. You never lose your mind, even in difficult situations. You never let anger take over you. You’re strong and brave and you’re never overpowered by your feelings. I think I would be able to… to protect my dear ones better, if I were a bit more like you…  
The Suli’s dark eyes narrowed: - Aenya… are you thinking about Ben, right now?  
The young woman bit her lower lip: - I… it’s midnight… it would have been his birthday, today…  
\- Aenya – Inej cupped the Grisha’s face with her small hands. – We have to do it again. Repeat, after me: it’s…  
\- Inej…  
\- Come on, my girl, repeat. It’s…  
\- It’s…  
\- Not …  
\- N-not …  
\- My fault.  
Aenya sighed: - My… fault.  
The captain smiled: - You should repeat this every day. There was nothing you could do to save Ben. Nothing more than you did. You don’t have the weight of the entire world on your shoulders.  
The brunette tried to reply something, but Wylan’s voice interrupted her.  
\- Kaz wants us to discuss the plan. It seems to be back to our first mission…  
Inej’s smile widened, enlightening her exotic features. Aenya thought she was probably one of the most beautiful women she’d ever seen.  
She wasn’t a “classical beauty”, nor that kind of beauty people immediately notice, like her mother. Inej’s beauty was made of small details, like her expressive dark eyes, or her tiny and flexible hands, or her quiet and warm voice…  
When she was a child, Aenya was used to tell everyone she would have married her aunt Inej, someday – and always ended up arguing with Kaz, as a consequence.  
They followed Wylan into the Captain’s Cabin, where Dirtyhands was having a busy conversation with King Steffen, Matthias and Nina, studying the new map of the Ice Court.  
Jesper sat at the king’s right, playing with a silver bullet he made levitate and orbitate around his long fingers, while Sergej was crouched on a small armchair, visibly lost into his thoughts.  
Aenya walked to him, sharing a little smile with her parents when she passed near to the table.  
\- How are you? – she murmured, caressing his dirty-blond curls.  
Sergej raised his glance, fixing his glasses who had just started to slid down his nose: - F-fine, I t-think… d-do you w-want to s-s…. sit?  
\- No, thanks. Why aren’t you discussing the strategy with them?  
The young man blushed: - I’m n-not… not good… w-with st-str... strategies… I am a b-bit u-useless…  
\- Don’t listen to Kaz – she interrupted him. – Nor to your mother. You’re not useless. You’re just a sensitive person with a horrible family who did everything to make you feel you like this.  
Sergej raised weakly a corner of his lips: - Y-Your family is a-amazing… I t-talked with your s-siblings, b-before… t-they’ve b-been so k-kind to m-me… and s-sometimes, y-your brother sp-speaks alone, l-like K-King Steffen does.  
Aenya frowned, then she lowered her eyes to the floor: - Oh… well, actually Klaus doesn’t speak alone...  
\- Hey, estranged kid, come here!  
Sergej winced hearing Kaz’s voice, standing up and fixing his glasses again. Aenya put a hand on his shoulder and gave a threatening glance to her uncle, while they were approaching the table with the map laid on it.  
\- Y-Yes, sir? – the boy whispered.  
Kaz tapped his index finger on the map: - Listen carefully, both of you: we have two goals, Jorgia Durhan’s defeat and princess Isabel’s rescue. Now, for the first one, there are two possibilities: forcing the tyrant to surrender or killing her.  
\- I’m s-sorry, s-sir, if I i-interrupt you – Sergej stuttered. – B-but I don’t t-think m-my mother w-will s-sur… surr…  
\- I’ve told them, my boy – Steffen sighed. – That’s why we need you to be sure you want to help us until the end…  
\- It’s very likely we’ll have to kill your mother – Kaz finished.  
\- We’d obviously prefer to avoid this – Matthias murmured, with a sad smile. – But we understand if you’ll decide to not follow us.  
Aenya felt Sergej’s hands trembling. She took one of them in her, trying to reassure him.  
\- I… I w-will do ev-everything to s-save m-my country – he sighed. – I’ll b-be with y-you un-until the end. No m-matter what. I g-gave you m-my word…  
\- The boy is definitely a herald of Fjerdan honor – said Jesper, making the bullet reaching the ceiling and letting it fall into his hand. – You’re lucky to have him, Steff.  
\- I am - the king nodded.  
\- Guys, you’re making him blush – Nina laughed, winking at the young boy, who became purple.  
Wylan cleared his throat, a small smile on his lips: - Sergej, we could need your help, now.  
\- M-my help?  
He turned his glance to Aenya, as if looking for an encouragement or a confirmation. The young Grisha nodded, patting his shoulder gently.  
\- Steffen showed us the new conformation of the Ice Court. – Kaz said. - There are two new entrances and he also told us his daughter discovered some secret passages, when she was a child. Are you familiar with this information?  
\- Y-yes, sir…  
\- Good. The last time we broke into the Ice Court, more than twenty years ago, we took advantage of your most famous celebration. More people inside the court, less chances to be noticed.  
\- Y-you c-can replicate t-this, sir – the boy murmured. – I th-think…  
Kaz’s eyes narrowed: - Explain yourself. Trying to stutter less than you ca-ouch!  
\- Don’t be so rude – Inej hissed, hitting her mate with her elbow.  
Sergej took a deep breath: - M-my father is ob-ob… obsessed w-with celebrations… p-parties… m-my mother l-let him organize p-parties in o-our home to k-keep him b-busy… s-she said it w-was his o-only utility, n-now… I think s-she’ll l-let him d-do this also th-these days… so he w-will b-be busy and w-will t-tal… talk her l-less… she d-doesn’t w-want him t-to be a-around…  
\- This is a very good news! – Nina exulted. – We’ll have more possibilities to break into the court.  
\- Tell us more about your father’s parties – Kaz urged. – Frequency, timetables, everything we should know.  
\- Uh w-well, he or-organizes at l-least t-two parties a w-week, t-three so-sometimes… the t-timetable is u-usually a-around ev-evening… d-dinner time… and he l-loves t-th… th… themed parties.  
\- A Fjerdan who loves themed parties? – Jesper observed. - That’s a bit unexpected!  
\- This could represent a small problem – Wylan echoed. – We’ll have to know the theme of the party in advance, to prepare properly...  
\- We can easily fix this problem – Kaz interrupted him. – And we can talk about goal number two, at the same time. Inej, dear, could you bring Klaus here?  
Aenya stiffened her own jaw: - Do you want him to use his powers again?  
\- I’m not going to ask him to make corpses walk, this time – Dirtyhands replied, ignoring the killer glances Nina and Matthias were giving him. – I’ll just give him the opportunity to make his little friends useful…  
  
  
  
\- KLAUS -  
  
  
  
The Captain’s cabin had a light, exotic scent, barely perceptible, but somehow useful to him to get a bit relaxed.  
Kaz’s cold, demanding eyes were fixed on him: - How do you prefer to do that? Do you sit or lay down?  
\- Uh, I… it’s the same – Klaus answered. – I can sit on the armchair. Have you got something I can cover my eyes with?  
\- Take this, honey – Nina said, giving him her silky crimson scarf.  
Aenya helped her brother to blindfold himself, whispering to his ear: - Are you sure you want to do this?  
Klaus nodded, taking her hand into his: - It’s not a problem. Nothing traumatic. Just… just stay near to me, if you can, so I won’t end up with no energies.  
\- I’ll be here all the time.  
\- W-What is he g-going to d-do? – Sergej asked.  
Kaz’s cane ticked on the floor: - Well, my dear not-so-useful hostage, time to say we’ve got an ally inside the Ice Court. A young guard, who’s also one of Klaus’ childhood friends.  
\- G-good b-but… how c-can we t-tal… talk to him?  
\- Just shut up and look.  
\- I… I need silence – Klaus murmured, relaxing all his muscles and leaning back on the armchair. He started taking deep breaths, abandoning his mind into the darkness.  
Soon, he completely lost every kind of bond with his big, heavy body, and his consciousness flew on the wings of black billows, which took it to a tiny, flexible veil.  
Klaus automatically stretched a hand, to touch gently that almost invisible veil, feeling a light prickling on his fingers, then, he put his hand down again. The veil started to bend in a wavy motion, revealing the silver fog behind it.  
Klaus’ head was soon filled with soft, ghostly whispers.  
\- I’m Klaus – he murmured. – I need one of you.  
He was used to give important tasks to the same three spirits. He had to choose one of them in few moments.  
The captain pirate, the suicide bride or… the lost companion?  
He sighed: in his heart, he knew who was the most suitable choice…  
\- Ben – he called. – Can you hear me, Ben?  
One moment of silence. Two moments. Three.  
Then, a human figure went through the pale veil: shaggy brown hair, familiar blue eyes, a cunning smile.  
\- Hi, Ben.  
\- Hello, my friend – the ghost said. – I’ve heard your call.  
\- I need your help to fix the… Fjerdan problem. Can you materialize into the Ice Court and send a message to Xander?  
\- Well…  
Ben flexed his fingers, evoking a tiny lightening bolt, which started to run in a spiral ride around his pale hand: - I can, darling. But I’ll need extra energy.  
\- It’s not a problem. Take some of mine.  
He stretched his hands to him, touching his incorporeal chest. Ben started to radiate a pale, blue light.  
\- Ok, it will be enough – he said, after some moments. – I can leave. I suggest you to relax a bit, while waiting.  
\- Thank you, my friend. And… Ben?  
\- Yes?  
\- Happy birthday…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Author’s Corner: Hi, I’m sorry if the chapter is shorter and maybe not much exciting, I had great difficulties to write it.  
> I hope the next ones will be better.  
> A little anticipation: in chapter 4 we’ll have two POVs again and one of these will show one of the best part of Klaus’ ability.  
> Yes, Ben and Klaus’ names are a tribute to Umbrella Academy.  
> Aaand I would also like to share this petition I found online, it probably won’t be useful, but I’ll try to spread it anyway in all of my author’s corners, because Matthias didn’t deserve that disrespectful treatment. And I would like to specify that I usually have no problem with characters’ deaths, but this one was just unnecessary, nonsense and forced.
> 
> So, here the petition: https://www.change.org/p/leigh-bardugo-bring-matthias-helvar-back
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Lynn


	4. Chapter 4. KLAUS AND SERGEJ

\- KLAUS -  
  
  
  
His mind floated in a quiet darkness for some moments; he could feel a single anchor that kept him linked to his world: his hand held by Aenya’s.  
Then, a white, cold light opened his sight to a snowy landscape. Through Ben’s eyes, he found himself into a large garden, surrounded by a huge, white wall.  
He had been there once, when he was a child: it was the main garden of the Ice Court.  
In the middle of the courtyard there was a big, empty, round-shaped fountain: Klaus smiled, remembering the moment when, during his single visit to Fjerda, he fell into it, playing with his sister, Xander and princess Isabel.  
There was a person sat on the edge of the fountain: he was a tall, sturdy, typical Fjerdan boy, around nineteen or twenty, his short, blonde hair almost looked platinum under the weak moonlight. He wore the blue uniform of the Royal Guards and he was absently fiddling with a silver pin.  
\- Okay, Ben – Klaus whispered. – Catch his attention… but don’t scare him…  
_“I’ll try”_ the ghost promised, his voice echoing into the young Grisha’s head.  
Ben straighten his arm ahead, open hand: a small reel raised from the snowy meadow, approaching the guard and dancing for a while in front of his surprised, ice-blue eyes.  
He frowned and stood up: the reel fell in front of him. A sequence of letters started to appear in the snow, a few meters from his feet.  
“HI, XANDER”  
The young man blinked: - Ben? I mean, Klaus, I mean… you, guys?  
“YES” Ben wrote, under Klaus’ dictation. “WE HAVEN’T MUCH TIME. WE NEED YOUR HELP.”  
Aleksander Dalgaard knelt to the ground, nodding: - Of course. Are you coming here?  
“YES. THE KING’S WITH US. HE FOUND A GOOD ALLY. BUT WE’LL NEED YOUR HELP TO DEFEAT JORGIA DURHAN. ARE YOU WILLING TO WORK AGAINST HER?”  
\- Klaus, Ben – the guard smiled. – I swore my loyalty to Fjerda… and to his rightful king. I owe nothing to a dictator who took the power with force and deception. I’ll do everything to save my country from ruin and desolation, which is where Jorgia Durhan is leading us.  
“THANK YOU, XANDER. WE’LL BE THERE IN FIVE DAYS. WE INTEND TO INFILTRATE TO A PARTY. IS DURHAN’S HUSBAND ORGANISING PARTIES, THESE DAYS?  
Xander let a small laugh out: - He is! We had a party just yesterday and he’s already planning for the next week. If we’ll keep in contact with your spirits, I’ll give you every information you’ll need to break into the Court.  
“FINE. WE GOT A LAST QUESTION FOR NOW: HOW IS THE PRINCESS? WHERE IS SHE?”  
Klaus could notice a little smile on his friend’s lips.  
\- She’s fine. Durhan keeps her segregated into her room. Do you want to see her?  
“YES”  
\- Okay, follow me. And… happy birthday, Ben.  
“THANKS.”  
The young guard deleted Ben’s words impressed into the snow, then, he let the ghost following him into the palace, helping Klaus to memorize the path to the princess’ chamber.  
Xander reached the fourth floor of the south wing, walking along two huge aisles, then, he stopped in front of a white door, decorated with blue floral paintings.  
While he was knocking, Klaus felt a sudden thrill running down to his spine. Ben’s voice immediately echoed into his mind.  
_“Did you feel that?”  
_\- Yes… - Klaus murmured. – What was it?  
_“Something like… a presence… and not a friendly one…”  
_The blonde necromancer tried to sharpen his senses through Ben, but his attention was soon drawn by a female voice coming from the other side of the door.  
\- Who’s there? – she asked.  
Xander cleared his throat, taking a bunch of keys from his belt. His hand was trembling a bit.  
\- It’s me, Bel…  
_“Bel?”_ Ben mocked, into Klaus’ head.  
\- … may I come in?  
\- You may!  
The young guard opened the door with a little hesitation. A gracious figure, dressed in white and gold, was waiting in the middle of the large room.  
She was slightly taller than average, in her early twenties; she had long, curly, golden hair and well-drawn features.  
The last and single time Klaus met Princess Isabel, she was slightly more than a child, but he immediately recognized her dark brown eyes and her clever glance.  
\- Xander! – she whispered, a wide smile on her lips.  
Xander tried to reply, but she ran to him, made a little jump to surround his neck with her arms and pressed firmly her lips against his.  
_“Oooh!”_ Ben giggled.  
Klaus immediately blushed: - Ben, stop staring!  
Princess Isabel parted slowly her mouth from her lover’s, frowning: - The room has suddenly become colder… is it my impression, or…  
\- You’re right – Xander muttered, visibly abashed. – Maybe there’s a ghost here…  
\- A ghost? – she laughed. – Well… if you have some free time to spend… maybe you could warm up your princess…  
She started to unbutton Xander’s uniform, kissing his neck. The guard cleared his throat: - Well… if there are any ghosts here… they’ll better go, _now_ …  
\- Ben, that’s enough – Klaus murmured, sending his friend back to the underworld and removing his mother’s scarf from his eyes.  
He panted, exhausted, his forehead filled with drops of sweat. Nina immediately dried his face with a handkerchief, while Aenya used her powers to help him recover.  
Kaz’s dark eyes were fixed on him: - Welcome back. Tell us everything.  
\- He needs some rest – Matthias growled, approaching his son and caressing his short, blonde hair. – Don’t stress him, Brekker!  
\- Time is as precious as money – the Criminal King replied. – I don’t need him to stand up and run around the ship, I just need him to talk.  
\- I-it’s okay – the boy sighed. – I’m already recovering… we did it. Me and Ben. Xander will help us, the princess is fine - he blushed a bit. – And… Sergej’s father is already organizing a party for the next week.  
\- Excellent – Kaz said. – With a spy inside of the court and Klaus’ ghosts we’ll have nice chances to succeed.  
  
  
  
\- SERGEJ -  
  
  
  
He had never seen something like that before. Well, he actually hadn’t much experience with Grisha people in general, but he was quite sure that Klaus’ ability was more than unique.  
It took several minutes: the boy had been sat quietly all that time, eyes covered, his mouth moving: Sergej barely heard what he said, but, somehow, he knew he was giving instructions to the ghost he sent Fjerda.  
Wylan briefly explained him that technique allowed Klaus to see and feel through his ghosts’ eyes and senses, like he was in two place at the same time.  
_“Mother would say it’s an abomination”_ he thought, shivering, while he went out the Captain’s Cabin for a walk on the deck. _“She would call them monsters. Aenya, Klaus, their mother, Jesper… monsters… and yet, they helped me. They take care of me, they make me feel… like I’m not a waste of space. A monster would never do that. Monsters do evil things… monsters hurt people like…”  
_He bit his tongue, immediately feeling guilty and ashamed. He shouldn’t think that. A good Fjerdan should never have bad thoughts against his…  
_“Like she does.”  
_… family.  
He reached the parapet and placed his hands on the wooden railing. The sea was a black mirror to the night sky.  
He sighed, realizing his situation: he was really going to work against his family.  
He knew he was right. He knew it was the best thing to do. He owed them nothing.  
_“But… what will be Djel’s judgment? Doesn’t he say we should always honor our families? Does he make exceptions for… abusive families?”  
_\- Hey!  
Someone touched his back, making him wince. He turned around, finding himself in front of Aenya and Klaus’ little sister.  
She frowned, a quirk smile on her full lips. She looked like a blonde, younger version of her mother, even in her attitudes.  
\- Did I scare you?  
Sergej fixed his glasses on his nose: - Oh, I-I… I d-didnt’t heard y-you ar-arrive…  
\- You had to be lost in your thoughts then – she said. – Because I am definitely not a silent person. Not to talk about my walk. By the way, I wanted to ask you if you want to see uncle Jesper using his powers. He’s going to change the appearance of the entire ship.  
\- Oh, r-really?  
\- Yes, the Wraith is too recognizable. He has to do it now, since we’re surrounded by the sea and nobody, except for us, can see how he will change it.  
\- Uh, g-got it…  
Noëlle took his hand: - Come on, then. He will start from the stern.  
Sergej followed her, the ship boards creaked beneath their feet. She had a very strong grip.  
A sudden thought came into the Fjerdan’s mind.  
\- N-Noëlle… I n-never as… as… asked you… w-which kind o-of G-Grisha are you?  
The girl stopped, letting his hand go. She raised her glance and Sergej could notice a glimmer of resentment into her green eyes.  
\- I am not a Grisha – she replied, coldly. – I have no powers.  
\- Oh…  
He cleared his throat, trying to apologize: - I-I’m s-sorry I d-didn’t m-mean t-to…  
\- Not a problem. Let’s go now.  
It was obviously a problem. Sergej felt terribly guilty and he didn’t’ speak until they reached the stern, where Jesper was cheerfully talking to King Steffen. There were also Captain Ghafa, Matthias, Wylan and Lian, who winked at him.  
\- Oh, welcome to the show, Sergej! – Jesper greeted him. – Aren’t you still plenty of Grisha magic, for today?  
\- I invited him – Noëlle said, approaching her father and clutching his strong arm, resting her head on it.  
_“I am a horrible person”_ Sergej thought. _“I hurt her, after everything they’re doing for me…”  
_\- Aaaand let’s start!  
Jesper raised his hands and Sergej felt like reality around him started changing.  
The deck expanded a bit under his feet, from stern to bow, the tapered shape of the small ship became a bit broader. Every color become darker, except from the black flags, which turned to a light, neutral ivory.  
Jesper worked hard for several minutes: he mutated the shape of the windows, the design of the doors and even the rudder.  
Once he finished, the infamous pirate ship known as the Wraith looked like nothing more than a harmless merchant ship.  
\- Good job, Jes – Captain Ghafa said, caressing the anthracite colored railing. – She’ll probably be less rapid, but we’ll compensate with her new stronger structure.  
\- Which fake name should we give to our ship, my love? – the Zemeni man asked to his husband.  
Wylan approached him, hugging his tall and lean figure from behind: - I don’t know… maybe we should let our guests decide?  
\- Nice point, merchling. Well, guys, do you have any suggestions?  
Sergej blushed: - I… I’ll let K-King Steffen d-decide…  
\- You sure, sonny? – the king smiled. – Well, if I may… my first thought went to the name Isabel, but I’m afraid Jorgia’s men would become suspicious about a ship that carries the princess’ name… so… maybe Natalia would be better… it was my wife’s name…  
\- I like it! – Jesper said, reaching the parapet and leaning out of it. – Okay, let’s erase The Wraith… aaand here we go with Natalia. Fine, our ship is ready.  
\- Well done, Fahey – Matthias smiled, lifting his younger daughter up and kissing her plump cheek. – I think we should go to sleep now. We had a long, full day.  
\- I’m not sleepy, papa – Noëlle replied, yawning, while the giant walked away, wishing everyone a good night.  
\- Well, hope we won’t hear him and Nina having… fun, tonight – said Jesper, giggling. Wylan hit his ribs with his elbow, while Inej raised her eyes to the sky.  
Sergej blushed, hoping the dark of the night would have prevent them to notice it.  
\- W- will t-they…  
\- Nah, my father’s just kidding – Lian replied, patting his shoulder. – Well, I hope so…  
\- I hope it too – laughed king Steffen. – And about the ship… it was amazing to see it, Jesper. I cannot believe how could some people think Grisha magic is evil. I would stare for hours to Grishas using their powers. Do you agree with me, sonny?  
Sergej nodded. He was somehow grateful Matthias had taken Noëlle to bed. He was sure she wouldn’t have appreciated that conversation.  
\- Yes, Your Majesty. My mother and everyone who shares her beliefs are wrong. I hope… I hope we’ll make things better again.  
He was telling the truth. He was scared, but honest.  
  
  
  
Nightmares came for him also that night.  
He didn’t dream of his mother, instead. He dreamed of his siblings. He dreamed of painful memories.  
He was a five again. Lars was ten, Ronì was eight.  
Lars was holding an open book in front of him: - Come on, Sergej. Read the list well. It’s not difficult.  
Sergej panicked. His sight had already started to get worse and those names… those long, difficult names…  
\- Cor-cor… Corpor…  
Lars sighed: - We told you not to stutter.  
Their mother’s voice echoed into the room: - You know what to do, Veronika.  
Ronì gave him a disgusted, fierce glance, then she slapped his face: - Don’t’ stutter like an idiot! You’re stupid! You’re weak!  
She pushed him to the ground and started kick him. Sergej curled into a small ball, giving a desperate look to Lars.  
_“Help me!”_ he mentally begged. _“Stop her, please!”_  
His older brother sighed again, then he looked away.  
He wouldn’t have helped him. He never did.  
  
  
  
\- Sergej?  
The young man woke up, almost breathless. Darkness surrounded him and, for a while, he couldn’t recognize the room he was sleeping in.  
Then, he remembered: he was on Captain Ghafa’s ship and he shared a small cabin with Aenya.  
He felt a bit uncomfortable, sleeping in the same room with a girl, but Aenya was also the only person who could help him to limit his panic attacks.  
He barely distinguished her figure, leaned over him. Her hand touched his cheek, gently.  
\- Are you okay?  
Sergej swallowed hardly, then, he nodded: - J-just a b-bad dream…  
\- I imagined it… try to relax, now. You’re safe. I’m here, with you.  
He thanked her with a weak whisper, then he closed his eyes.  
During the brief moments before he fell asleep again, Sergej thought of Aenya’s family. And he found himself wishing the young Grisha was his sister, instead of Ronì.  
He hadn’t any bad dreams for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Author’s corner: I’m sorry if I took so much to update. Hope you liked this chapter, that will be the last one before the real action begins.  
> Aaand if I may, I link you my Tumblr account, where you can find a drawing of Aenya and Sergej. 
> 
> https://lynnforsterblog.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also find an article about Matthias’ nonsense death and some memes. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Lynn

**Author's Note:**

> The Author’s corner: Aaand here I am again!  
> I’ll start with my usual warning, I am sorry if my style is poor and filled with imperfections, English is not my first language and I’ve just restarted to write in English after years.  
> Thank to my friend Narty who helped me to re-read the chapter to check my mistakes. I hope you won’t find any, you can correct me in case.  
> This is my third story in the fandom and, like the other one, “The Basilisk”, it can be linked to my fix-it one shot “Doctor Freak”.  
> I would like to make “The Lost Goddess” the first tale of a trilogy with Helnik’s children as protagonists, dedicating each story to one of them, in order of age. I hope you’ll like my idea.  
> As I said, I’ll ignore everything about the Nikolai Series, I felt insulted by Crooked Kingdom ending so the sequels do not exist for me. I could write a book about how much “that thing” is wrong.  
> I also hope you will appreciate my new characters and their story. We have met Aenya, her siblings and King Steffen, for now, in the next chapter we’ll meet the mysterious boy who helped the king and.. Lian. Who is Lian? A little clue: Wesper shippers will probably love her. And in the other chapters… well, you’ll see.  
> Thanks to everyone who read this, hope you'll keep following me!  
> I send you a big kiss and… Happy Women’s Day!
> 
> Lynn


End file.
